Not Another Mario and Sonic Crossover
by SomeGuy99
Summary: Read about how the heroes of two worlds battle robot monsters, psychopathic dictators, and a dangerous cult as they discover the truth about the fate of their worlds. Of course, there will be laughs along the way with satire and cheesy lines from Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again with another video game crossover story. You may remember me. After all, I created the Wario/Black Arms crossover titled 'Wario the Warrior.' Of course, that story will not be mentioned (or ever 'existed' if you shall say). Anyway, as the title says, this is Mario and Sonic fanfiction. But I fear that ever since the Olympics video game and Brawl, this special crossover is being done to the ground. Hence the title, lol.

Anyway, the story setup is gonna be different. And you will see that setup in about two weeks. But for now, here's the Prolouge of the story. Which is basically Mario and Sonic doing their usual thing: kicking butt. But during the ending of the Prologue will set the plot of the story.

And do I really need to say this: Nintendo owns any Mario character and Sega owns any Sonic character.

* * *

**Not Another Mario and Sonic Crossover**

**Prologue: The Usual Routine**

**Location: Scrap Brain Zone**

With a shiny gold coloring, Super Sonic battles his archrival, Dr. Eggman. Eggman was back to his old methods again: Turning animals into robots. Of course, Sonic the Hedgehog fought his way to Eggman's new base and collected all the Chaos Emeralds along the way. This was now the final battle. Eggman was in a giant robot that looked much like him. His robot carried a large ax.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Eggman. "Sonic, do you think that you in your super form can stop ME?"

"I don't think. I KNOW!" Sonic commented. "You're going down, Eggman."

The large Eggman mech tried to swat Sonic like a fly. But Super Sonic quickly flew out of the way. Now seeing his chance, Super Sonic grabbed the robot's arm and tore it off the robot.

"NO!" cried Eggman. "How can this be?"

The final fight had barely started and already Eggman was at a disadvantage. But Eggman was ever the confident one.

"How about this?" Eggman stated. "You know what they say: The more, the merrier."

"Oh no!" Sonic cried. Of course, it was due Eggman's comment than from actual pain.

Eggman's robot threw his ax and it split up into more axes. Super Sonic dodged them with ease.

"Sheesh, Eggman." Super Sonic simply said. "Here's how it's done."

Super Sonic grabbed one of the axes and, with great strength; he threw it back at Eggman's Robot. Now the robot lost his other hand.

"Doesn't matter!" Eggman confidently said. "This robot doesn't need arms to be you."

Super Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "Getting senile in your old age, Eggman?"

"This isn't over yet, Sonic!" Eggman shouted. Eggman's robot fired a huge laser from its belly. Super Sonic blocked it with ease. Then, the golden hedgehog zoomed straight towards the legs of Eggman's robot. The legs fallen off due strong velocity of Super Sonic.

Eggman was now panicking. "L-let's try to work it out!"

Of course, his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Now here it comes, Eggman." Super Sonic said as he prepared for his final attack. Super Sonic's hands glow a bright yellow. Then he was ready.

"Here it is!" Sonic said. "SUPER SONIC WIND!"

Golden wind surrounded the severely damaged Eggman robot. At this point, the robot couldn't take anymore damaged. The robot exploded. Thus, Eggman was seen flying away due to the blast of the explosion.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the sky. A star-like glow temporarily occurred where Eggman last flew off.

**Location: Green Hills Zone**

Sonic was running through Green Hills Zone. All the animals there celebrated yet another victory over Eggman.

"YAY! SONIC!"

"With you here, evil will never win!"

"Have my babies, Sonic!"

"No, have mine!"

Sonic was a bit disturbed by the last comment because it was a male squirrel who said that. Tails and Amy were there also to celebrate Sonic's victory.

"Sonic, you're the greatest!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic gloated.

"Who were those who said for you to have there babies?" Amy suspiciously asked.

Sonic sweat dropped. "Uh… they were…. Nobody?"

Amy then had a cheerful expression. "Oh that's good! Because everyone knows that you're going to have my children. Isn't that right, Sonic?"

Sonic slipped away from Amy. Tails followed him.

"Oh!" Amy huffed. "He's such a brat sometimes."

Just as Sonic and Tails were running neck and neck, the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic had began to act strange. They flashed at first, and then abandoned Sonic.

"Whoa!" Tails said. "Where are they going?"

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged. "But you know that means that we're gonna have to find them again eventually."

The Chaos Emeralds flew away up towards the sky. As if they all had the same destination.

**Location: Bowser's Castle**

Mario Mario dodged another fire breathe attack from his enemy King Bowser. Princess Peach watches the fight on top on a balcony and is just waiting to be rescued.

"I know you can do it, Mario." Peach cheered.

"Yes he can do it," Bowser mocked. "Do be my lunch, Mario. I know you can."

"Oh please!" Mario said. "You've never give up this routine. Kidnap Peach and then wait for me to rescue her."

"But this time it will be different." Bowser smirked. "Because you know what I have?"

Mario was curious. "What?"

Bowser then charged toward Mario. Mario dodged, just as Bowser suspected. Bowser jumped up into the air and back towards the ground. This caused a shockwave and Mario lost his balance. Bowser then managed to grab Mario and throw him toward a wall.

"I have mindgames, SON!" Bowser said.

Of course, Mario had his own set of mindgames. He planted his feet toward the wall, wall jumped off of it, and butt slammed right on top of Bowser.

"You need a mind to perform mindgames, Bowser." Mario joked.

"Oh cheeky as ever" Bowser remarked. "Fine, let's see how you like this."

Bowser summoned his Koopa Copter and fired Bullet Bills at Mario. Mario jumped on the Bullet Bills to defuse them and make them useless.

"Anything else?" Mario snidely asked.

"Ever so annoying!" Bowser cried. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

"Sure does, Bowser." Mario replied as his eyes glow yellow."

Bowser gulped. His ultimate final attack was nowhere near strong as to what Mario was going to do."

Mario shouted, "Oh yes! Mario Finale! EEE-YAH!"

Huge fireballs came out of Mario's hands and came towards Bowser. Bowser was nervous. He didn't want to be burned to a golden brown.

"Good thing, I installed this 'self destruct' button just in case of emergencies!" Bowser thought.

When Bowser pressed the button, his Koopa Copter exploded. Bowser was sent flying into the air. And the explosion made him burned to a golden brown.

"Stupid mechanics! " Bowser cried. "When I asked for a self destruct button I meant for it to destroy the room Mario was in so that he would be crushed to death. NOT to destroy MY copter! ARGH!"

Bowser disappeared into the sky.

**Location: Toad Town**

There was a huge parade that night in Mario's honor. He, Luigi, and Peach were on the final float waving to the crowd.

"YAY! MARIO!"

"With you here, evil will never win!"

"Have my babies, Mario!"

"No, have mine!"

Luigi then spoke to his two best friends. "Did that last comment came from a guy?"

"Mario simply facepalm. "I don't really want to know."

Peach just laughed. "Apparently, Mario now has that way with men too."

"Maybe I should have let you stayed by Bowser."

"Oh you know I'm joking."

"Hey," Luigi said trying to change the subject. "Look up at the sky"

Mario, Peach, and everyone in the audience looked up to notice that the sky is full of shooting stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Peach asked.

"Sure is," Mario agreed. "But don't you find it odd?"

"Of course," Luigi said. "But maybe the Stars are going to recognize you as a deity now because of all you've done."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a better chance of helping someone restore something dear to them that literary broken into pieces."

Luigi pouted as Mario and Peach laughed.

Meanwhile, seven particular stars were flying towards an unknown destination.

"It's that time again," An old, male, yellow star with mustache said.

"Oh great," the male, blue star with the sailor hat sarcastically said. "I am so not looking forward to this."

"Quit complaining," said a female, yellow star with a bow. "It's necessary."

"But absolutely risky," said the purple, male star who wore glasses. "You know what will happen. Do you think that no one will notice?"

"The creatures of this world are clever," said the young yellow star carrying a book. "But I too will worry about what will happen."

"And what of Star Haven," said a pink star that is dressed well. "Will they be alright?"

"Yes they will," said a middle aged yellow star with noticeably smaller mustache. "Remember, we left our strongest soldier in care of Star Haven while we're away."

After the conversation ended, the Star Sprits flew too their destination: An odd temple.

The temple was fairly simplistic in design. It had a basic steps leading to the entrance. However, on one end there were statues in the shape of an emerald. And on the other end, the statues were shaped like a star. The Star Spirits made their appearance on the side where the star statue was. And seven different colored emeralds came to the side where the emerald statue lies. It seems as if all fourteen objects were planning something that was a routine. After a long silence, the blue star spoke up again.

"Well this is all fine and good," said the blue star again. "But what if HE finds out about this? We were always lucky every time we did this in the past. But he might succeed one day."

"Don't worry, young one." The old star said. "I'm sure Bowser will not find out about this."

"That's a relief. But do know that I wasn't talking about Bowser."

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh, who was Muskular talking about? The heroes didn't even meet yet and already deities are worried about the main bad guys. Don't get me wrong though, Bowser and Eggman are 'serious' bad guys again and for the most part, will carry the main threat and story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second and final part of the prologue. After this, the stories will be divided up and like in most of the current Sonic games, the story is told through certain character pair perspectives. And the character pairing will be named as thusly: Heroes, Sidekicks, Partners, Damsels, Tomboys, Trios, Magical Duos, Dark, and Robots. Obviously some of them like the hero pair will be easy to figure out while others will be not. Anyway, on with the story.

Any Nintendo or Sega character is not my property.

* * *

**Prologue (part 2): Unholy Matchamony**

**Location: One of Eggman's Many Hidden Bases**

A few days later, it wasn't long before Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, began working on a new master plan in his base.

"Let's see," Eggman said while stroking his mustache. "I know. I'll build a giant ship and threatened the world to bow down to me. It's brilliant!"

Eggman laughed. Then frowned as he realized something, "Wait… every time I did that, that blasted hedgehog and his do gooder friends always find a way to blow out of the sky or make it come crash down in flames… WITH ME IN IT. I need a new plan!"

Eggman then started to think harder than ever before. "Maybe science alone just isn't doing it. What I need is something to not replace. No. But simply assist it. If I can get my hands on one Chaos Emerald, I can use it to assist me."

Eggman typed in a few words a command to find the current general locations of the Chaos Emeralds. But for some reason, it took as awfully long time to do.

"I built this computer from scratch myself," Eggman boasted, yet complained. "How come it's taking a long time to find the Emeralds?"

The computer has finally found the location of the emeralds. However, there was a slight problem: Only three of the emeralds were located and the computer shows that their power seems to be twice as strong.

"Hmm," Eggman smirked. "I can only find these three and my plans will be foolproof. But I wonder where are the other four Emeralds are. I MUST know about this."

For the next few hours, Eggman was researching this phenomenon. He was scanning through any book, article, or documentary about the Chaos Emeralds and their history.

"I know the emeralds were originally guarded by the Chao. But I did wonder who guarded them before the Chao. Or even, who created the Emeralds in the first place."

Eggman was racking his brain until he found something useful. He researched it for a bit. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Ah so that's it. The remaining Emeralds are in another world!"

Eggman did a funny breakdance before getting back to work. He discovered an old saying passed down among generations.

"Oh Stars. A halfway world like this isn't good for us," Eggman recited. "Yes, that's it. I've heard this saying my entire life. It's a saying when times are bad."

Eggman then went into a deeper thought. "But mentioning stars in the beginning? Could it be nothing? Or something more?"

Eggman went into a deeper research of the world. He looked into the research of his world in the past and also evolutionary cycles. He discovered that a certain type of fungi began to evolve around the same time as humans and animals did but for some reason, he couldn't find anything else about this issue. Eventually, the majority of his research mentions a temple not very far from the Mystic Ruins.

"Hmmm, yes a scout robot mentioned seeing a temple while heading to the Mystic Ruins."

Eggman knew that this would be the find of a lifetime. And that would mean he would have to exploit this possible new world for his own needs.

"Then it's settled," Eggman declared. "I'm going to this temple with the help of a few badniks. We'll discover this new world and take its materials for our own!"

Eggman then laughed evilly. " HAHAHAHAHAH ACK ACK! ARGH!"

Eggman was gasping for air for laughing too hard.

**Location: The Odd Temple**

The next day, Eggman, in his Egg Walker, and fifteen badniks, Metal Sonic included, were at the footsteps of the temple. The badniks were various robots from Genesis games. Eggman felt nostalgic this time around.

"This is it. Try and make sure to be careful. When we enter this temple, we could be in there for hours. And I wouldn't want my own servants to be destroyed. That would release and free the captive animal inside you, you know."

"YES SIR!" The badniks saluted.

They entered the temple. And saw that the temple only contained one room and that the exit was just on the other side.

"Hey, this wasn't fun!" Eggman whined!

"Nonsense, I had a BLAST!" a Coconuts said excitedly.

He then stomped up and down towards the exit.

"I wanted to conquer a new world! It's just not fair. It's just not….. AHHHHHHH!"

Eggman noticed that when he exited the temple, he was in a different forest. And it was none he ever seen before. Of course, it was only subtle things that gave it away: Floating cubes with a question mark on them, flowers with eyes that burped fire every now, mushrooms with eyes, an orange top with stops and then, clouds in the sky that was ether solid, and not water vapor, or they had a face.

You know, only SUBTLE things.

Eggman was in awe. "This place is breath taking. I can't WAIT to mess it up!"

One of the baniks mentions that an area overrun with volcanoes and lava is not that far from here.

"Yes, that location will be perfect for my new base. Let's move, but stay hidden."

**Location: Near Bowser's Castle**

They managed to get through the volcanic area and saw a castle. The castle contained a dinosaur's head on its front. In front of the castle's entrance, two turtles were standing guard.

"Hmm. There are even turtles in this world too." Eggman said as he started walking up to them.

The turtles were carrying hammers and wearing green helmets on their heads. They noticed that some guy and robots were walking up towards them.

"State your name and business," one of the turtles ordered.

"My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist. And soon to be the world's greatest ruler. And I want to use this castle as my new headquarters."

The turtles just looked at each other and then laughed their heads off. Eggman, not liking the fact that he isn't taken seriously, ordered two of badniks, a pair of Motorbugs, to take down the turtles. And the Motorbugs simply ram into the turtles and sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" The turtles screamed as they disappeared into the sky.

Eggman had enough, "Prepare for battle mode. We're taking this castle by force!"

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Bowser was throwing a fit and stomping the ground!

"It's not fair!" Bowser shouted. "I was so sure that my plan to kidnapped Princess Peach was foolproof!"

"Well sir, Mario isn't a fool we would want him to be," Kamek answered.

Just when Bowser was going to burn Kamek to a crisp a large explosion was heard.

"What the heck?" Bowser said. "Oh did Petey Piranha play with the atomic Bob-ombs again?"

Just then, a Hammer Bro. ran up to Bowser.

"Sir, we need you!" the Hammer Bro cried. "Some overweight, bald headed man is causing destruction with a bunch of freak robots!"

Bowser was shocked. "No one destroys my castle and gets away with it. Kamek get my best men ready."

"Yes sir."

"I don't know who this clod is. But nobody messes with the King of Koopas."

"I prefer the title 'King of Guys Who Talk to Posters' better"

Bowser looked to his youngest son, Bowser Jr.

"I'll help too, papa," he said as he used his paintbrush to transform into Shadow Mario.

"At a boy, my son."

Eggman was having a blast. He was avoiding lava pits and destroying traps and turtle minions. It was like a video game to him.

"It's like the time I infiltrated the G.U.N. base," Eggman said as he looked around. "Only more volcanic."

Eggman and his 10 remaining robots stopped to see a giant turtle dragon, some guy in a liquid state, and ten more turtles who were wearing spiked armor.

The giant turtle spoke first, "Three questions. Who are you? What are you doing here? And how should I punish you?"

"My name is Dr. Eggman and I need your castle as my own headquarters. As for the third question….. nah you can't harm me."

"Sheesh Egg-twit!" the giant turtle remarked. "How dare you enter my, King Bowser, castle without my permission? Therefore I shall cause a slow and painful death. Koopas ATTACK!"

"Badniks EXTERMINATE!"

The great battle has begun. Bowser wasted no time stomping on three robots. Freeing animals from their prison.

"Where am I?" a flicky said. It the looked up and fainted at the sight of Bowser. The other two animals ran away.

Eggman blasted three spiked turtles, called Koopatrol, into a wall and they fainted.

Shadow Mario fired goop from his paintbrush at Metal Sonic but the robotic hedgehog used a black shield to protect himself.

Eggman fired shots at Bowser. Bowser hid in his shell to protect himself. Bowser threw hammers at Eggman but Eggman dodged with ease.

The battle went on in a stalemate with Bowser and Eggman dodging the other's shots.

Eggman was now becoming impatient. "That's it. No more games!"

A glow began to form in Eggman's walker. Bowser gulped.

"Great," Bowser sarcastically said. "The ol' ultimate laser trick." But then, Bowser smirked, "I have one as well."

Bowser took a deep breath and blew out fire. Eggman fired his Power Laser. The power from both attacks caused an explosion engulfing everyone. When it subsided, the only that stood was Eggman and Bowser. Of course, they both had better ideas.

"How about a truce?" Eggman suggested.

"You read my mind," Bowser smiled.

**Location: In Bowser's Throne Room**

Bowser and Eggman were sitting around discussing their past trials: Which consists of failures due to the constant meddling of two certain people. The baniks and Koopas began to fix the castle after their skirmish.

"So that's when the idiot burned me enough to make me lose my balance off the bridge and fall into the lava making me expire. For like the fifth time!" Bowser said.

"Interesting," Eggman pondered. "I, to, manage to expire a couple of times as well."

"You don't say."

"Of course. Surviving an explosion of an artificial mini planet that I created, another one crashing down in flames, a blast from a liquid monster, and mugged by three cold blooded animals because I didn't pay them. All because of that idiot that I have to deal with."

Bowser rubbed his chin. "We managed to cheat the Grim Reaper plenty of times. Meh, the cat hating idiot."

"Excuse me," Eggman said.

"It's nothing," Bowser muttered. "So as you were saying, we worked to take over both of our worlds. You claim that four of these 'Chaos Emeralds' happened to be on this world."

"Correct."

"And you say that they're currently twice as more powerful than ever."

"Correct."

"So how do you propose we go about finding them?"

"Well, an assistant of mine recently told me that he had captured that bloody God of Destruction in my world and is sending him here. I suggest that we first send minions all over to start their own means of destruction of our worlds."

"Hmmm," Bowser thought. "Causing ruckuses? Simple., yet effective. And are you sure that this will distract our foes long enough?"

"Yes, meanwhile, I'm going back to my world to get supplies and badniks. Give me one of your strongest warriors to cause chaos. One that is also obedient."

"Take Petey Piranha." Bowser suggested. "He's a bit slow, but he can get the job done."

"Perfect. And I'll send you Chaos over to this world as well. He may need to be tamed though."

"No problem. Taming is mine middle name."

"Perfect! Pretty soon, our plans will be in full set!"

The villains laughed evilly as they were sure that they would not fail this time.

**Location: ??**

Meanwhile, in another place unknown to both worlds. A group of villains watch in solitude.

"**My disciples. Given a chance at density. It is now our time. Go. Investigate. Find me the six remaining Emerald Stars. And you will be given what you most desire."**

His disciples then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"**Just you wait. The worlds will be mine again as it was before."**

* * *

So the true villain finally had a short speaking role. Of course, these villains are just a simple parody of another group of villains. And when the time comes, I'm sure you can quickly pick up on the original villains these bad guys are.

Next up however, it's the start of the Hero Story of Mario and Sonic. Also for the fun of it, certain Mario and Sonic characters will be hosting the story.


	3. Hero Story: Chapter 1

Toad: Hello. And welcome to another chapter of 'Not Another Mario and Sonic Crossover.' I'm your host, Toad.

Flicky: And I'm Flicky. We'll be your hosts for the Hero's viewpoint of this story.

Toad: The basic plot for Mario and Sonic's viewpoint is this...

Flicky: Bowser and Eggman team up so Mario and Sonic does the same thing.

Toad: You interrupted me.

Flicky: Whatever. I'm great, you're not. So there.

Toad: You're mean.

Flicky: Bleh!

Toad: Well, on with the story. BTW, all the Mario characters are still owned by Nintendo

Flicky:...

Toad: Say your company's ownership.

Flicky: I didn't want to interrupt you.

Flicky: All the Sonic characters are still owned by Sega.

* * *

**Not Another Mario and Sonic Crossover**

**Hero Story**

**Chapter One: Enemy Role Switching**

**Location: Toad Town**

It was just an ordinary from Toad Town. People were still recovering from the parade that happened a few days ago. And Mario was just walking through town.

"Finally," Mario sighed. "Everything's back to normal"

Mario passed a plant that blew bubbles

"Or what passes as normal around here."

So Mario decided to go to the store and by some frozen dinners until he saw Toad guards running due south.

Mario facepalm, "Mama Mia! Not again."

But noble Mario decided to follow them to see was the trouble was.

At the south of Toad Town a monster no one ever seen before appeared. It was a fairly tall, water monster. It had long, stretchy arms and big, green eyes. Also because it was a liquid monster, you could see the brain the creature had. The more noticeable part about the brain was that there appeared to be some kind of computer chip attached to it.

The Toad Guards surrounded the monster with their spears.

"Come quietly, creature!" The leader of the pack said.

But the monster didn't listen. Instead, it was slowly walked forward.

"Nobody shame the Elite Royal Guard unit and gets away with it!" The leader threatened.

"Except Bowser," a lowly soldier thought to himself.

"CHARGE!"

The guards rushed up to the monster. However, the monster was too strong for them as it simply knocked them far with one swing of its arms. So now, it was Mario's turn.

"Buying dinner will have to wait (darn it)," Mario said. "Time to send this thing packing."

**Music: Chaos (0-4) Battle**

The creature wasted no time throwing a punch at Mario. But Mario jumped on top of its head onto its exposed brain. The monster melted into water.

"Too easy," Mario thought.

Of course, the monster wasn't done yet.

"Should have known," Mario sighed.

The monster then spun around and stretched out its long arms. This attack manages to knock Mario into a tree.

"Oof!"

Mario came back down the tree and jump right onto the brain again, damaging the creature more.

"Yes!" Mario cheered.

Of course, the monster still had a few tricks up its sleeve. He jumped on to a pole and threw punches at Mario. Mario dodged each one of them with ease. But the creature wasn't coming down.

"Not good," Mario thought. "It knows I'm gonna stomp on its brain again. There must be something I can…. I GOT IT!"

Mario stood still and scrunched himself up. Then, he managed to jump way high. The monster couldn't see him due to the sun blinding it. Mario came crashing down on the monster defeating once and for all.

"Hooray for my Spring Jump attack," Mario cheered. "I've defeated many foes with it."

The guards came up to Mario.

"Congratulations, Mario," The leader said. "You saved the day again."

"Thanks. It was nothing."

What everyone failed to notice that the creature escaped to the sewers where Bowser was waiting for it.

"Chaos, you're a god and you've been defeated by some mortal?" Bowser asked.

Chaos hung his head down.

"Well forget about it. Go back to the castle. The doc and I have plans for you later on."

Chaos showed some resistance to his command.

"And don't bother fighting back, you teardrop," Bowser explained. "That thing in your brain makes you what you really are. A god of destruction and it turns out to be very kind in nature? How ironic."

Bowser and a disheartened Chaos head back to Bowser's Castle.

**Location: Bridge Zone**

Sonic was running through the Bridge Zone (from Game Gear's Sonic 1) on South Island. He was planning on taking another adventure.

"Hmmm, I've been to Westside Island, Angel Island, Flicky Island…" Sonic said looking at his map. "Hey what's this island called? 'Gas Island?' Huh?"

Sonic checked the map closer, "Oh Gaselin Island. That seems like a great place for another adventure. I'm going there next."

Sonic then noticed something odd. There were these strange roots popping up from everywhere. The roots were red with green spots. Sonic looked around to find that the land and was heavily polluted with some kind of odd goo.

"Odd," Sonic thought. "Sheesh, I never recalled an acidic rain problem before. And it makes roots from trees mutated at well? I guess I better find a way to clean this up…. WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT?"

Sonic noticed that some kind of plant monster was standing around. It had a freakishly, huge head. This head was red that contained white spots, a big green mouth, and mane of petals. It had small (in comparison to its head) body was and the creature walked on little green stubs. Its hands were just large leaves. The worse part of this monster, however, was that it was wearing polka dotted underwear. Sonic groaned at the sight.

"Sheesh, does that thing think it's sexy?" groaned Sonic. "Anyway, this creature is probably what causing this mess. And it's time to send it packing."

**Music: Boss Theme- Mario Sunshine**

The monster noticed Sonic running towards. Just as Sonic was going to attack, the monster swats Sonic away with its leaf hands.

"So I see that you're tough," Sonic said. "But I'm tougher."

The monster then used its leaves to fly in the air.

"Resourceful troublemaker he is."

Sonic ran towards the monster. The monster fired goo from its monster. Sonic dodged each fire from ease.

"Definitely the one causing the problem. But how would he like a taste of my Blue Torando?"

Sonic curled up into a ball and spun around to create a tornado around the monster. The monster lost its balance and fell toward the ground. Sonic did homing attack at its belly. The monster roared in pain.

"OH you think THAT was painful, I hate to see what happens if you do a belly dance."

The beast then threw a tornado of its own at Sonic. Sonic dodged it with ease and performed a spin dash attack to knock over the monster again. Sonic then attack its belly button again. The monster roared in pain, yet again.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic taunted.

But monster was still able to fight. He spat more goo and drenched Sonic in it.

"Yuck!" Sonic said. Sonic tried to run, but he was moving much slower than usual due to the stickiness of the goo.

"Man, I need to find of a way to get out of this mess," Sonic thought. "I notice that he hasn't polluted the water, yet. If I can just knock the creature into the water."

Then Sonic came up with an idea. As the plant monster walked towards Sonic, Sonic stood and spun around. Cyan light was rotating around. Afterwards, Sonic was glowing a cyan glow.

"Ready…" Sonic said. "GO!"

Sonic performed his Light Speed Attack at the monster. The attack was strong enough to push the foe off the bridge and into the water. And the monster couldn't handle fresh water. Due to that, it melted into goo itself.

"Hey, I'll play with you some other time," Sonic cheered. Now to find a couple of people willing to clean this up. And also, I must find Tails and tell him about this."

Sonic ran away. What he failed to notice was that a badnik scrapped together the goo that Petey melted into. The badnik carried the goo back to Dr. Eggman.

"Unbelievable, Petey Piranha lost!" Eggman shouted. "I thought Bowser said that he can get the job done."

The monster, while still goo, let out a sad moan.

"I don't understand a thing you say," Eggman explained. Then he turned to the badnik, "Here, take Petey back to the base and put him in stasis. I still have plans for him."

"Yes sir," the robot said.

"By the way, how is the project going about the new beefed up minions?"

"Ahead of schedule. Everyone is at there positions causing chaos."

Eggman laughed evilly. "Excellent! Let's began with our set plans. There's no way that the meddling hedgehog can stop all of our plans."

* * *

Toad: ZOMG! Mario fought Chaos 0 and Sonic fought Petey Pirahna.

Flicky: ZOMG? This story is online, but dang.

Toad: Well the chapter is over. You wanna get a bite to eat.

Flicky: Sure, I can use some grub.

Toad: Tune in next time. The heroes will finally meet in the next chapter.

Flicky: Until then. Please review. The author would like to know some people are reading. :D


	4. Hero Story: Chapter 2

Toad: Welcome back, readers. The author receive some reviews and even a favorite author award

Flicky: Good for him. But we should deserve a host award

Toad: If you say so.

Flicky: By the way, the new episode of Super Mario Bros Z was recently released.

Toad: Is it good.

Flicky: It rocks I tell you. ROCKS! Especially with the first fight scene. .

Toad: Now that the shameless plug is over. Here's the next chapter of NaSaMC.

Flicky: In this chapter, the heroes will finally meet each other.

Toad: And the author based the goons from another Mario and Sonic crossover by AnT. I think that's his name.

Flicky: The dude should continue the story. Why did he stop?

Toad: Also the plot devices will be based from the other Mario and Sonic crossover by Super Hyper Mario 128 III.

Flicky: Long name! Why he stop updating?

Toad: Don't know. But I hope they will continue. Now on with the story. The Mario characters are owned by Nintendo.

Flicky: To continue beating the dead horse, the Sonic characters are owned by Sega

* * *

**Hero Story**

**Chapter Two: Luigi is missing/Sonic enters the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Location: South Island**

A cleanup crew consisting of the locals near the Bridge Zone was working hard to clean up the filth of the plant monster. This gave Sonic the opportunity to search for a brand new adventure.

"Sweet," Sonic whistled. "Now to find Tails and Amy, take Amy home, and hope that she doesn't secretly follow us while we're exploring new places."

"WHAT?" someone sternly said.

Sonic turned around to find a dumbfounded Tails and slightly ticked off Amy.

"Uhhh, Amy. What I mean is… uh," Sonic tried to explain but was lost with fear.

"Nevermind Sonic rantings, Amy," Tails interrupted. "We've got more important things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"There's a rumor that Eggman is right back on his feet and he discovered something odd at some temple near the Mystic Ruins. I'm thinking that we should check this out."

"Alright," Sonic said while giving a thumbs up. "But I'm thinking we should take Amy home first."

"What?" Amy said. "And miss out on helping my Sonic?"

"Well you have to admit. You'll just get in…."

Amy then pulled out her giant hammer. "Get in what?"

"Uhhhhh….. nothing. You can come."

"Yeah, and I'll show that Eggman a thing or two."

"So it's decided," Tails recapped. "We'll head to that temple. We'll use the Tornado II to get there."

**Location: Mario's House**

Mario was just about to finish telling Luigi and Yoshi about his newest fight against the liquid creature.

"And then that's when I used my Spring Jump Attack to destroy the monster."

"Way to go bro. You stopped trouble before it can even start," Luigi said.

"Yoshi Yosh Yoshi," Yoshi squealed.

"Thank you, Yoshi. I don't think any monster seems to be a challenge to me either," Mario translated.

Afterwards, they talked about the usual stuff like food, sports, and women: Men talk.

"Yoshi Yoshi YOSH YOSHI?!"

"Yes, we know that Birdo you're seeing is a female one," Luigi sighed. "When is E.Gadd gonna finish that translator? I'm getting tired of translating everything for you, Yoshi."

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Watch your mouth!" Mario disciplined.

"So Mario," said Luigi. "I was just wondering when is….."

And just in a blink of an eye, Luigi disappeared right in front of them.

"WHOA!" Mario screeched!

"WACK!" Yoshi screamed.

"Luigi? Luigi where are you?"

Mario and Yoshi checked the entire house. Mario checked the beds, closet, and bathroom but couldn't find Luigi. Yoshi checked the cookie jar, the toaster, and the drain of the kitchen sink but obviously had less luck finding the green plumber.

"Where did he disappear to?"

"Yo shi o."

Just then a blue shelled Paratroopa came in with the mail. Mario thanked him and the Paratroopa flew off. Mario opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Mario,

If you're reading this letter it means that someone you hold dear and near has probably gone away due to my newest and evilest plan. And if that didn't happen yet, you were just lucky. They may come back. They may not. It's up to them. But anyway, I decided to be generous today and let you know that I'm planning of sending my minions to kidnap Princess Peach yet again. You only have an hour before my minions get to her. I suggest you hurry.

Insincerely yours,

King Bowser Koopa

P.S.: Bowser Jr. wets the bed.

P.S.S.: That was my siblings who wrote that dumb last sentence. I do not anymore."

Minus the last sentences, Mario and Yoshi knew what to do. They have to stop whoever it is that is going to kidnap the Princess.

**Location: The Odd Temple (On Sonic's World)**

"Is this the temple?" Sonic wondered.

"It might be," Tails answered. "And who knows how deep the temple goes. And who knows what kind of traps are in there. We better be careful."

"Hold me, Sonic!" Amy pleaded.

"No."

"I thought I had you this time."

So the trio entered the temple. And they saw an amazing discovery:

It was only a one room temple with the exit not far from them.

"Talk about anticlimactic," Sonic sadly said. "Where's the death traps, the badniks, the rocks that roll down a slope and chase you."

Sonic began walking to the exit. "After all of this, I'm beginning to think that Eggman is in another temple. Heck, the temple looked much bigger from the outside. I can't believe that…… WOAH!"

Sonic had his mouth wide agape.

"Sonic what is it?" Tails asked while running towards him. "What's wrong…. WOAH NELLY!"

Amy ran up to them and was in awe as well. They seem to have stumbled into another place entirely.

There was floating cubes with a question mark on them, flowers with eyes that burped fire every now, mushrooms with eyes, an orange top with stops and then, clouds in the sky that was ether solid, and not water vapor, or they had a face.

"We must be in another world," Tails concluded.

"I guess the 'subtle' things gave it away, huh Tails?" Sonic joked.

"Where to first?" Amy wondered.

Just then, the group notice four robots, similar to Egg Pawns but with turtle shells, are on top of each other. They seem to be heading towards that a building. Sonic squints his eyes to make out that the building was a castle that had picture of some woman on it.

"My guess is that they're heading towards the castle. We must follow them."

"I hope whoever is that they're after can hold out just long for us to get there," Amy worried.

**Location: Peach's Castle**

An hour later, Peach was taking a stroll on his castle's front yard. She enjoyed the tranquil walks. They're the only thing that is quiet on her hectic schedule.

"Ahhh," Peach said. "No Bowser, no aliens, no one to ruin my 'me' time. Just perfect."

"PEACH!!" YOU'RE IN DANGER!" someone yelled.

"Oh darn. Not again," Peach sighed.

Mario and Yoshi ran up to Peach.

"Peach, so far, you're unharmed." Mario sighed with relief.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked. "No one come to kidnap me for like the 100th time."

"Yo Yoshi"

"Yes I know in reality it's only like 10 times, but these kinds of things can wear on you long enough. By the way, where's Luigi? "

"We don't know. He just disappeared right in front of us. We were gonna look for him before we've gotten a letter from Bowser that says he's sending goons to kidnap you."

"And the said goons he talked about… WOULD BE US!"

The trio looked around to find four creatures jumping right in front of them. They were basically robotic turtles. Peach backed away.

"What the?" Mario asked. "Who are you guys?"

"Don't you remember us?" the red one asked.

"No. And I'm thankful that I don't."

"You humiliated us before." The black turtle robot said.

"Now we're beefed up with power!" The yellow one said.

"We are…" the green said.

"THE KOOPA-ROOKS!"

"Wait, you guys were the Koopa Bros.?" Mario asked.

"Yes. And now we're gonna beat you Mario and take the Princess." The red one explained. "Koopa-Rooks! ATTACK!"

Just before they could attack, blue wind surrounded them and launched them in the air. Then came along a blue hedgehog of some kind. He was assisted by a fox with two tails and a pink hedgehog.

"Koopa-Rooks?" The blue hedgehog said. "You guys look like lowly Egg Pawns with a turtle mutation."

"Excuse me," Mario asked. "Who are you guys?"

"Don't worry about it. Just leave these guys to us."

"YOSHI Yosh Yosh!" Yoshi said.

"WHAT?" the blue hedgehog wondered.

"He said you shouldn't play hero. Leave the fighting to real heroes."

"Real heroes? We're the ones who saved you from those Robot Ninja Turtles."

"Yes, but as protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, I can and will handle this."

"Mushroom Kingdom? Well no wonder we saw Mushroom guys while blazing through the town."

"Excuse me, Sonic," the fox interrupted. "But why don't we all team up to fight those robots. Something tells me they're after that woman."

"They are," Mario said. "Trust me, I know. So let's team up to stop them. My name is Mario and that's Yoshi. And over there is Princess Peach."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied.

"Cool," the blue hedgehog said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. That's Tails the Fox and over there is the ever annoying Amy Rose."

"ENOUGH TALKING!" the red robot said. "Talking during a fight scene? This isn't an anime. Let's battle!"

So four heroes will now go against four turtle robots. Little did anyone know that this will be the beginning of a battle that will determine the fate of not one, but two worlds.

Flicky: And that's how my game is played.

Toad: Yet, you can't fly.

Flicky: BAH!

Toad: Anyway, in the next chapter will be entirely about the fight of the heroes and the Koopa Rooks

Flicky: And here's a Easter Egg: A good number of these Koopa/Badnik fusions are named after chess pieces like the Koopa ROOKS.

* * *

Toad: So it would be obvious who's the strongest out of them will be.

Flicky: Yes, he will be a doozy. But he won't appear for quite while.

Toad: She

Flicky: He

Toad: She

Flicky: HE

Toad: He

Flicky: She... DOH!


End file.
